theoldonesfandomcom-20200216-history
The Immortality Slumber Spell
The Immortality Slumber Spell is a powerful ritual created and enacted by the ancient witch named Lorena, known as one of the most powerful witches in history. The spell was originally performed in the 10th century and the only known witches subjected to the spell are Lorena and Ayana Bennett. Description A powerful ritual that allows witches to reach a form of pseudo-immortality without being left powerless as a balance. The spell functions by placing the witch into a deep slumber that would last a century, arresting all biological functions besides the growth of the witch's magic. The witch would then awake, but is allotted only but a single year to walk the Earth before the cycle repeats itself. It is worth noting that during their century slumber, the witch cannot be killed or harmed and during their year of life, the witch would remain immortal in all ways while having access to a colossal amount of power accrued over the last century of slumber. It is presumed that the slumber which lasts a century is the necessary price for a witch's immortality. In conjunction with a linking spell to an immortal being (such as an Old One). The spell would allow a witch full immortality, no longer limiting them to one year of life per century. However, the witch would be magically connected to the source of their true immortality; thus if anything happens to the vampire in question, the witch would suffer from the same effects. Requirements The spell is performed in a circle of salt, with several dried herbs and runic symbols. *'Circle of Salt:' Both witches are required to stand in the circle of salt upon the enacting of the spell. *'Runic Symbols:' Unknown runic symbols are possibly a requirement for the spell to work properly. *'Incantation:' Magi somn et immortalis. Binde oss. Reversal The Immortality Slumber Spell can be reversed through a complex spell involving several important ingredients somehow connected to the witch. By obtaining representative objects of the witch's connection to the mortal realm and their power, the spell can be bound to either a location or to a weapon. Should it be bound to a location, sage is used to bless the enchanted area while a circle of salt is used if the spell is bound to an object. The spell uses three representative elements connected to the witch as the requirements: *'Soil from the Witch's Homeland:' A representative of the witch's link to their mortality. *'Ashes of the Witch's Oppressors:' A representative of the witch's hatred. *'Blood of the Witch they loved most: '''A representative of the witch's emotional vulnerability. *'Incantation:' ''Drende moral associeres. Drende moral associeres. Trivia *The spell is possibly created using connective magic seeing as it broke upon Lorena's demise. *This spell should not be mistaken for longevity which allows a witch to slow-down their ageing process so drastically that they could live for nearly up to a century with preserved youth as it allows the witch to be impervious to harm; where as with longevity the witch is still vulnerable to conventional means of death. *The Immortality Slumber Spell is possibly Lorena's biggest achievement. **She considers this to be the next best thing if a witch cannot be immortal. *The spell's invulnerability aspect prevents anyone from dying while slumbering. This includes those dying of poison. *It is the only known spell that grants witches a form of immortality without them losing their magic in the process as a balance of nature. Category:Witches Category:Witchcraft Category:Vampire-Witch Hybrids Category:Witch Covens Category:Supernatural Category:Species Category:Powers